A power steering assembly of a vehicle may include a power assisted device that facilitates the turning of a steering wheel by a vehicle operator. In order to achieve the function of the power steering, it may be necessary to provide a torsion bar. However, processes required to fabricate the torsion bar to a specified rate may be expensive and time consuming, particularly if it includes a profile grind cycle process. Further, it was historically believed that torsion bars needed to be fabricated from relatively soft materials with little or no hardening of the material because the assembly process typically involved drilling and reaming, which reduced tool life. Thus, torsion bars were not hardened in order to increase tool life. A secondary function of the torsion bar is to regain the original neutral position of the steering wheel after the steering wheel is turned and then relieved of torque; commonly known as hysteresis. This led to long torsion bars that required multiple processing steps during manufacture. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a torsion bar with shorter length, lower hysteresis, and that undergoes less manufacturing processes.